Sha-ron
by pistonsfan75
Summary: The little girl that comes to the door at the beginning of Mulan 2, Sha-ron, wants to be just like Mulan when she grows up. This is just a little one-shot from her POV.


**A/N: I got the idea for this after watching Mulan 2 for probably the 20th time and thinking it looks like the little village girl Sha-ron has a crush on Shang. So this is written from her POV.**

My name is Sha-ron and I live in Fa Mulan's village. She's my hero. I wanna be just like her when I grow up. And I want to have a big, strong army general boyfriend just like she does.

The first time I met Fa Mulan, I was playing with my doll outside my house. A couple of neighbor boys came up to me with toy swords and took my doll. Mulan was on her way to the matchmaker, but she saw what happened. She took the doll away from the mean ol' boys and gave it back to me. That was so cool!

She snuck out of her house that night and went to war so her papa didn't have to. I see her papa sometimes. He doesn't walk very good. I'd do the same thing for my papa, too, if he couldn't walk good and someone told him to go to war. Fa Mulan must love her papa a lot.

Then she joined the army and told them she was a boy. She learned how to fight. I wanna learn to fight, too. I didn't see her again for a long time, until after she came back from war a hero. I heard my mama and papa talking about her.

My mama said she beat Shan Yu, the big bad Hun that was killing lots of people. First, she shot a cannon at a mountain and made snow come down and cover most of the mean Huns. Then she took his sword and pinned him to a roof and shot fireworks at him. The emperor gave her a special medal for saving his life. I wanna be a hero like her someday.

After she came home, all the girls in our village decided we wanna be like her. We decided to go to her house and ask her to teach us to fight. Mama says girls aren't supposed to learn how to fight. But Fa Mulan did, so why can't we?

Since it was mostly my idea, I got to be the one to go to the door and ask for her. Her mama and grandma said she was outside doing her chores. So we all found her in the rice field, practicing fighting with a rake. We got excited and ran up by her. A lot of us had bamboo sticks, so we started copying her.

She was throwing her rake around and yelling "Hiyaah", so we did, too. That made her turn around, and she said "Hi ya!" Since it was my idea, I told her we all want to be like her. The other girls all chimed in that we wanted to learn to fight like her.

Fa Mulan told us she could show us a few moves, so I turned to the other girls and told them "Mulan's gonna teach us how to kick butt!". But then she said "Wait a minute, that's lesson number two. The first lesson is to be gentle, while at the same time you're being tough."

"But I don't wanna be gentle, I wanna be tough!" I was sick of being told girls had to be gentle and stay in the house. So then she started talking about opposites, like night and day, and sound and silence. Then she did finally show us how to kick and punch. And she taught us how to meditate like they did in the army. I didn't know you meditated in the army. I thought you just got in fights.

All of a sudden, General Shang came riding up on his pretty white horse. He's so handsome! We all ran up to his horse and he called us all little warriors! See, he knows girls can learn to fight. Then we followed him to where Fa Mulan was. He started saying something about being in love and we started giggling. He said something about going somewhere quiet. I wanted to take him home for dinner, so I told him we could go to my house. He looked surprised! He wants to come to my house?

She told us to "make like a river and flow home", but I wasn't listening cuz I was staring at General Shang. If she doesn't marry him, maybe I will! All of a sudden, he asked me to take care of his helmet for him. His helmet! I know! I'll take it home and polish it! I grabbed it and ran off screaming. General Shang asked me to take care of his helmet!

A few hours later, we all got to go back to Fa Mulan's house for a party cuz mama said she got engaged to General Shang. I asked what that meant, and mama said they were gonna get married. I guess I won't get to marry him, after all.

Mama also said I had to give General Shang his helmet back cuz it wasn't mine and he might need it. Bummer! I wanted to keep it! I was gonna put it right by my pillow.

Someday, I'm gonna be just like Fa Mulan and I'm gonna learn to fight and be a hero and I'm gonna marry a cute general just like Shang.


End file.
